


Ты вернёшься?

by Streichholz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I have so many feelings about them, M/M, Yes another AU in which the Thing never happened
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хан и Люк вновь находят друг друга. А, и Рей тоже рядом с ними.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты вернёшься?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [won't you come over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683630) by [citadis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadis/pseuds/citadis). 



Их путешествие было не таким уж долгим. Карта, которую Люк оставил им, привела к маленькой удалённой звёздной системе, в которой находилась планета под названием Эч-То. Не то, чтобы её не было на картах, но никто никогда не обращал на неё внимания.  
Рей, Хан, Чубакка и R2-D2 были единственными пассажирами «Тысячелетнего Сокола». Лея хотела полететь с ними, но это заставило бы её оставить пост на Ди’Куар, и, в конце концов, она решила отказаться.

С самого начала пути Рей и Хан сидели в кабине. Они только что вошли в гиперпространство и сейчас летели туда, где должны были найти неуловимого джедая.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовалась Рей у Хана, продолжая смотреть на консоль.

— Волнуюсь, кажется. И, главным образом, боюсь, — неуверенно ответил Хан, не глядя на Рей. Он нажал на несколько переключателей. Рей понимающе кивнула, думая, что лучше было бы не любопытствовать.

_______________

Они приближались к архипелагу, состоящему из укрытых зеленью гор, что возвышались над океаном. Раньше Рей видела подобные острова во снах, и теперь казалось нереальным видеть их перед собой, из окна кабины «Сокола». Они приземлились на небольшом клочке равнины у подножья одного из островов, к которому их привела Рей. Она знала, что они найдут Люка Скайуокера здесь. Плечи Хана были напряжены, когда он, наконец, отпустил штурвал. Он безучастно смотрел вперёд, сквозь окно кабины, прямо на синий океан, окружавший остров. Наблюдая за ним, Рей ощутила сильное напряжение.

Наконец, Хан встал с сидения пилота и взглянул на Рей.

— Думаю, пора идти, — пробормотал он с каменным выражением лица. Рей поднялась со своего места и они покинули кабину. R2-D2 был в коридоре вместе с Чубаккой и, заметив их появление, принялся яростно пищать.  
— R2, боюсь, тебе придётся остаться здесь. Эти холмы не выглядят так, будто готовы к встрече с астродроидом, — сказала ему Рей, мягко опуская на него ладонь. Он издал высокий писк, а после — череду «пиков». Рей улыбнулась. — Но мы вернёмся. Ты скоро увидишься с Люком.

Чуи крепко обнял Хана, издав рык.

— Я знаю, приятель, — ответил Хан. — Скажу ему, что ты передавал привет, пока мы будем спускаться.

Они прошли к выходу, и Хан открыл дверь. Рей заметила небольшой бластер, прикреплённый к ремню на ноге. Хан заметил направление её взгляда.  
— Осторожность не бывает излишней, — сказал он, саркастично улыбнувшись, прежде чем ступить на землю. Рей последовала за ним, убедившись в том, что световой меч Люка лежит в её сумке.

Оказавшись на земле, они взглянули на покрытую травой гору перед ними. Покрытый зеленью монолит, возвышавшийся над океаном и обведённый серым небом. Хан внимательно посмотрел на Рей, прежде чем указать в сторону ступенек, ведущих на вершину. Ведущих к Люку Скайуокеру.

— Дамы вперёд, — настоял он, улыбнувшись, хотя улыбка его была грустной. Рей улыбнулась, прежде чем ступить на тропу. Хан Соло шёл позади неё.

_______________

Тропа к вершине петляла то в одну сторону, то в другую, проводя их мимо разных каменных сооружений. Идя вдоль стен, Рей обернулась и заметила, что Хан отсутствующе вёл ладонью по неровным камням. У Рей возникло странное чувство единения с этим местом.

— Первый храм джедаев, — мягко произнёс Хан у неё за спиной. Он будто говорил не с ней, а просто думал вслух. Они остановились и Рей посмотрела на Хана, а после огляделась, восхищаясь древними каменными строениями. — Он сказал, что собирается уйти сюда, когда Бен… — Хан замолк. Рей понимающе кивнула и они продолжили подниматься.

_______________

Путь к вершине одновременно длился всю жизнь и всего пару секунд. Когда они, казалось, приближались к вершине, Рей время от времени оборачивалась. И каждый раз лицо Хана сохраняло прежнее каменное выражение.

_______________

Они достигли вершины горы. Рей и Хан стояли рука об руку, с облегчением глядя на человека, одетого в плащ, стоявшего напротив них у обрыва. Обернувшись, мужчина опустил капюшон, открывая лицо. У него были серебристые волосы и борода с проседью, обрамлявшая лицо. Его протез сейчас был обнажён, открывая внутренние механизмы.  
Волна эмоций, которые резко захлестнули Рей и явно не принадлежали ей, походила на удар в живот. Радость, боль и скорбь пронзили её в короткую секунду — эмоции, которые, как ей казалось, принадлежали Хану Соло, и которые она ощущала при помощи Силы. Сейчас выражение лица Хана смягчилось и на нём отразилась мягкая, нежная улыбка.

Осознание настигло Рей и она потянулась в сумку, чтобы достать световой меч. Меч, который принадлежал Люку Скайуокеру, человеку, прямо сейчас стоявшему перед ними. Рей достала меч, глядя на Люка.

Когда он увидел своё оружие, его глаза на секунду расширились, а после он вновь стал невозмутим. Люк подошёл к Хану и Рей, его мантия развевалась за спиной. Рей сделала пару шагов навстречу. В её руке был световой меч, на лице отражалась решительность. Когда Люк, наконец, встал перед ней, он взглянул ей в глаза, а после — снова на оружие в её ладони. Он протянул руку — руку из плоти и крови — и взял меч, чтобы рассмотреть его. Рей стояла на месте, сохраняя тишину. Она повернулась к Хану и увидела, что он отвернулся, беззвучно рассматривая горизонт.

— Это был меч моего отца, — начал Люк хриплым и сломленным голосом, всё ещё рассматривая оружие. — Я потерял его много лет назад в сражении с ним. Я думал, что больше никогда его не увижу, — Люк снова встретился взглядом с Рей. — Хотя порой Сила ведёт себя странно.

Люк отступил и активировал меч, выпуская искрящийся синий свет. Рассмотрев световое лезвие, он сказал?

— Это не первый раз, когда его используют с того момента, как я его потерял, верно?  
Рей кивнула, не понимая, как он мог это узнать. Хан присоединился к ним с того момента, когда Люк активировал меч, и теперь переводил благоговейный взгляд с оружия на его владельца. Он однажды использовал световой меч, много лет назад, вспарывая живот мёртвому таунтауну, чтобы спасти жизнь Люка. Он помнил всё невероятно живо: отвратительный запах крови и холодное, хотя ещё не мёртвое, тело его друга. Этот же меч однажды использовался, чтобы нанести раны его сыну и ему самому.

Наконец, Люк деактивировал меч и вручил его Рей без объяснений, а после повернулся к Хану. Он подошёл вплотную, глядя на Хана снизу вверх.  
— Мне жаль, Хан, — тихо начал Люк. Он медленно поднял руку, чтобы мягко коснуться щеки Хана. Прикосновение было едва заметным, а после он вновь отдёрнул ладонь.  
Рей почти ощутила необходимость отвернуться, оказавшись свидетелем подобной близости. Однако она продолжала наблюдать за тем, как Хан сжал ладонь Люка, возвращая её обратно, и как на его лице появилась улыбка.  
— Я скучал по тебе, малыш, — ответил он.  
И впервые за всё время Рей увидела, как на морщинистом лице Люка Скайуокера возникла лучезарная улыбка. И Хан сразу же крепко обнял его.

Рей отошла от них, опускаясь на траву и просто принимая красоту маленького острова. Она всё ещё была поражена тому, сколько зелёного может быть в Галактике. Находясь на пустошах Джакку, она никогда и мечтать не могла о подобном месте.

Спустя пару минут созерцания того, что её окружало, Рей встала и повернулась к оставленным позади Люку и Хану. Они уже не обнимали друг друга, хотя всё ещё стояли очень близко друг к другу, а рука Хана исчезла под мантией Люка, по-видимому, обнимая его талию. Рей направилась к ним.

Когда она оказалась рядом, Люк сказал:  
— Наверное, нам стоит по-настоящему познакомиться. Ты Рей, верно?  
Рей энергично кивнула. Она не была уверена в том, как он узнал её имя. Может, Хан шепнул ему. А может, он знал это благодаря интуиции, благодаря Силе. Она решила не размышлять об этом.

— А с какой ты планеты? — уточнил он. Его лицо выражало подлинное любопытство. Рей заметила, что Хан не смотрел на неё — его взгляд был прикован к Люку и непрерывно двигался, запоминая каждую деталь лица Люка.  
— Я, кхм, — Рей кашлянула, — с Джакку.

Люк задумался и кивнул.

— Пустынная планета? — спросил он, и Рей кивнула в ответ. Люк издал звук, похожий на короткой смешок и улыбнулся. После он направился к каменному строению, расположившемуся на вершине. Рука Люка сжимала руку Хана, пока он вёл гостей в хижину.

_______________

Они рассказали Люку обо всём, что произошло за время его изгнания. Всё о восхождении Кайло Рена к власти в рядах Первого Порядка, об уничтожении столицы Республики при помощи «Разрушителя Звёзд», о последовавшем разрушении самого «Разрушителя». Люк понимающе кивал на протяжении всего рассказа. Когда они закончили, он потянулся к Хану, переплетая его пальцы со своими, и довольно долго смотрел на него.

_______________

Позже Рей сидела в хижине Люка. Она внимательно изучала его меч, который взяла с собой. Люк и Хан сидели снаружи у небольшого костра. На секунду Рей взглянула в их сторону. Она увидела их силуэты, что прижались друг к другу лбами и переплели руки.

Она отвернулась, улыбаясь себе.


End file.
